<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With the Shadow of His Wings by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566089">With the Shadow of His Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titus (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I set out to write mindless smut, but something else came out instead.  In short, my favorite character of the play, Aaron, took over the story.  And when there’s Aaron, there’s always consequences.  Originally posted on FFNet for Lilka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiron/Demetrius (Titus Andronicus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With the Shadow of His Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eagle suffers little birds to sing,<br/>And is not careful what they mean thereby,<br/>Knowing that with the shadow of his wings<br/>He can at pleasure stint their melody:<br/> - Titus Andronicus (Tamora at IV, iv)</p>
<p>The Empress truly was far too indulgent with her sons, Aaron reflected, surveying the aftermath of yet another night’s carnage inflicted upon the Imperial palace by his mistress’s offspring. Spilled wine stained the marble floors, tables and chairs were upended or broken, and several of Rome’s more voluptuous daughters were strewn amidst the wreckage, in various states of undress. Demetrius and Chiron, of course, had long since departed. </p>
<p>It was not difficult to discern where they had gone. Shards of pottery from a broken vase on the stairwell. Grapes scattered, and crushed underfoot in the antechamber. The trail of debris led to the lowest level of the palace, and Aaron’s steps were surer now. It had been his own idea to have the private game room down here, a place out of the sight of the Empress, where the boys could indulge their vices without restraint. In this little sanctuary of hoarded spirits and cacophonous music, they spent night after night, drinking, whoring, fighting, and being the mad, wild young things they were. Aaron encouraged it, finding the princes far more pliant and open to suggestion when they believed they were untouchable. But he was in no mood to coddle either of them tonight.</p>
<p>The door to the game room was ajar, and he could hear raised voices as he approached. Aaron didn’t bother to announce himself, entering with a casual disregard of propriety that none of the other attendants would have dared. Nor was he shocked at the sight of the brothers tangled up together on top of a pool table, intent on killing each other as usual. </p>
<p>They were playing out their endless fraternal rivalry in its basest incarnation. A heap of flailing limbs, blonde hair, rumpled finery, and alcohol-fueled aggression, they resembled tigers of the wilderness more than princes of any persuasion. Demetrius naturally had the upper hand, being of sturdier build and more calculating mind. He had one leather-clad arm locked securely around lanky Chiron’s tender neck, but he lost his footing, snarling obscenities, and the younger boy squirmed loose. After a few blows and curses, their positions were reversed, and Chiron was cackling with glee as he straddled his brother’s back. </p>
<p>Aaron watched them silently, from a shadowed corner by the door. The boys hadn’t noticed him yet, too absorbed in their brawl. The Empress’s orders had been clear, but Aaron didn’t see the harm in letting them finish their little game first. He didn’t especially relish the thought of trying to pry the pair apart either. </p>
<p>Now Demetrius had snagged a fistful of Chiron’s long hair, and was trying to yank him off balance. It was yet another advantage the older boy had, whose own bleach-blonde locks were close-cropped. Chiron, however, was nothing if not tenacious. The pool table creaked ominously as he retaliated, planting a booted heel in the small of his brother’s back, and pulling savagely on the collar of his leopard patterned short-coat until it tore. Chiron’s own silver tunic ripped in the process, baring a white shoulder. Demetrius seized the opportunity, and promptly sank his teeth into it. </p>
<p>That unexpected tactic set off a fit of shrieking from Chiron, who completely lost his composure, and let go of his brother. Demetrius wasted no time flipping him over on his back, and pinning him down properly.</p>
<p>“Bastard!” Chiron hissed, “Villain! Charlatan! Underhanded snake!” He struggled to push Demetrius off of him, but the older boy wouldn’t budge from his position, pressing the full length of himself down on Chiron to keep him immobile, wrists crossed over his head. Aaron was reminded of a wriggling silverfish, caught under the claws of a cat.</p>
<p>“Snakes haven’t hands,” Demetrius grinned, looking very pleased with himself, “Half-grown whelps like you ought to show more respect to their elders and betters. And I happen to be both.”</p>
<p>“The day you’re my better is the day Rome is ruled by geese!” Chiron retorted hotly. </p>
<p>“Careful,” Demetrius mock scolded. “You know very well that our mother has wed the royal gander.”</p>
<p>They were both still breathing heavily, but nowhere near exhausted. This was only the eye of the storm, Aaron realized, and if he didn’t intervene now, the boys might well decide to fight until sunrise. But as he stepped forward, Demetrius, quite deliberately, moved his head down to Chiron’s bitten shoulder, and started licking the wound. </p>
<p>Aaron stopped short. This was an interesting sight.</p>
<p>Chiron was laughing softly. “Have you been taking instruction from the dogs, Brother?” he asked wryly.</p>
<p>Demetrius did not answer, but dragged his tongue lengthwise over the collarbone, up the column of the neck, and over the chin, until his open mouth was pressed firmly over his brother’s. Chiron was no longer struggling.</p>
<p>Aaron stared, dumbfounded, watching their malice disperse like ash in the wind. Demetrius let his brother up slowly, by degrees, first freeing his hands, only to guide them up around his neck. Then he shifted his weight, letting Chiron sit up just enough for him to wrap an arm around the slender torso, slipping a hand up the back of his tunic. Chiron moved only to steady himself, letting his brother press in closer, aligning their bodies in careful symmetry. Through all of this, their lips hadn’t parted for a moment.</p>
<p>As the shock faded, Aaron retreated to his original position, hardly daring to breathe. It had been an unvoiced suspicion in his mind for years, but to see the line crossed so casually in front of him, unmistakable – surely the Empress knew? But he’d watched Chiron and Demetrius half their lives, and only stumbled onto this precious little scene tonight. The more Aaron turned it over in him mind, the more he was convinced that the boys were keeping this secret from their mother. Tamora tolerated little weakness in her own house, and such a relationship was dangerous, even among the degenerate lords of Rome.</p>
<p>The princes still hadn’t noticed him, so Aaron kept still, considering the implications. Which of them had started it? Was Demetrius coercing Chiron, to punish him for some past transgression? Or did the younger seduce the elder, for blackmail or for spite? Either scenario was equally possible. It might even be consensual – the product of shameful mutual lust. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Aaron was seeing little evidence of coercion, spite, or shame as the boys undressed each other. </p>
<p>Demetrius had discarded his ruined coat, and was tugging the remains of Chiron’s tunic from his shoulders. As Demetrius pulled back, Aaron caught a glimpse of angry bruises just below his sternum, a healing knife wound in his side that needed new dressing, and a motley collection of battle scars. One would not call his body impressive, next to the gladiators of the arena or the hardened commanders of battlefield, but it was young and firm and belied the knowledge of power. Chiron worshipped it with his hands and his mouth, as Demetrius moved on to the buckles of his brother’s belt. </p>
<p>Both of Tamora’s sons were lean and slight of build, but still growing, maturing. In time, Demetrius would gain the heft and the virility of his departed father and elder brother, Alarbus. Chiron, on the other hand, had inherited his mother’s slimness, her striking features, and had been barely touched in battle. It gave him a feral beauty, that Demetrius regularly mocked, but he had Tamora’s strength too, the same fervor, the same intensity. The day would come when Chiron would realize his own talents, and the fights between the Goth princes would become much more interesting. Aaron was sure that Demetrius was aware of this on some level, and was taking advantage while he could. </p>
<p>At the moment, though, the elder Goth was much more concerned with how quickly he could strip off his leggings, while grinding his hips against Chiron’s in *just* the right way to make his brother’s eyes roll back in his head. </p>
<p>Aaron grew more uneasy the longer he watched. The lack of violence unnerved him, more than his instinctive disgust at the idea of incest, or the strong indication that the boys had engaged in this sort of sexplay with each other before. Aaron had schooled Tamora’s sons in cruelty and brutality, priding himself in every murder and rape they committed. But there was none of it here, in the warm caresses and gently twining limbs. Demetrius was absently running his free hand through Chiron’s hair, which he’d only minutes ago been threatening to tear out by the roots. Harsh curses had been softened to barely audible murmurs. Aaron only caught a vehement “– I’ll never let him touch you,” though he couldn’t tell which of them had said it.</p>
<p>This was wrong - this softness, this affection. Sex was only another weapon in their arsenal, a lesson Aaron had made clear to his charges in no uncertain terms. The heart was a liability, a weakness never to be tolerated. If the relationship were truly consensual, which appeared to be the case, this lesson would need to be relearned. </p>
<p>Now.</p>
<p>It was easy enough to make his presence known. Aaron simply took an empty chair, and crashed the legs down against the floorboards, loudly, a foot away from the pool table. The boys started and disentangled themselves quickly, just in time to see the Empress’s loyal Moor seat himself firmly in the chair, and prop his feet up on the side railing, just over the corner pocket.</p>
<p>“I do apologize for interrupting your mischief,” he told them, not bothering to hide the contempt in his voice. </p>
<p>“Aaron!” Chiron’s eyes were wide with panic.</p>
<p>“H-how… What are you doing here?” Demetrius demanded.</p>
<p>“The Empress wanted me to confirm whether or not you had anything to do with the misfortune that fell upon Lady Tithone’s daughters during the Saturnalia. But I think that can wait. You’re both obviously occupied with more… pressing matters.” </p>
<p>“You won’t speak to her of what you’ve seen.” Demetrius had meant it to come out as an order, but his voice was strained by awful tension. “Will you?” He met the Moor’s eyes, but only for a moment, before looking away. They both knew that the price of silence was high.</p>
<p>Aaron leaned forward in his chair, taking pleasure from the uncertainty, the sheer vulnerability radiating from the boys now. Naked, they shrank away from his gaze, clinging to each other like children. From lions to lambs, so easily. His expression was predatory. “Only if you stop,” he told them. </p>
<p>Chiron made a strangled sound of disbelief, but Demetrius, to his credit, betrayed no emotion beyond the tightening clench of his jaw. He simply pushed his poor brother back down to the surface of the pool table, whispering stern words in his ear.</p>
<p>“Properly, this time, Demetrius,” Aaron warned, his voice hard. “Unless you’d rather I demonstrate for you.”</p>
<p>Demetrius nodded, slowly, and leaned down to kiss Chiron again, without a hint of gentleness. His movements were rough now, demanding, almost in mimicry of the earlier fight. Both hands were fisted, but they were shaking. Chiron submitted under the onslaught, trying not to look miserable, but his eyes kept glancing back to Aaron, fearful and dismayed. Whatever momentary tenderness had existed between the boys, it had been banished for the night.</p>
<p>Aaron sat back to watch, mentally composing his report to the Empress. He couldn’t help smiling to himself when Demetrius slipped, one hand brushing against brother’s face. </p>
<p>And Chiron flinched as if he’d been struck.</p>
<p>He always felt so much better after corrupting something beautiful.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>If one good deed in all my life I did,<br/>I do repent it from my very soul.<br/> - Titus Andronicus (Aaron at V, iii)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>